1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of Home Entertainment Audio. More specifically, the invention comprises an entertainment audio system which optionally replaces any conventional type of music and home theater audio device that in a manner immerses the listener into a realistic three-dimensional sound environment related to sound effects that are played in a video or movie audio track.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
There are many other ten channel known devices for Music and Home Theater Audio which pretend to immerse the listener into a realistic three-dimensional sound environment but all of these devices are complicated systems with many loudspeakers that must be positioned around the room, some versions require complicated placement such as in different parts of the ceiling; users of such systems find them complicated due the installation and wiring necessary. Other home theater devices are simplified by using a main unit installed under a television or under a screen where a movie or video is played, the disadvantage of these devices is the less number of channels or loudspeakers that result in the loss of three-dimensional sound effect. Other versions are installed under the television or screen where the video or movie is played and they have two wire or wireless loudspeakers that must be positioned on the rear side of the room opposite to where the movie is displayed, these two loudspeakers must be installed to enable the system to create a three-dimensional sound, giving as a result the need to distribute or to install the loudspeakers around the room to have a three-dimensional sound. Users might find complicated to change the location of the television or the video projection once an audio system is installed in accordance to the predetermined layout of the loudspeakers, relocation of video without relocation of loudspeakers affect the association of the sound and effects in specific designated locations around the room which avoid to match sounds with images displayed on screen, it concludes that every time the television or video projection change their position in a room a new loudspeakers layout installation is needed. Related documents to the invention: Provisional patent application No. 61/749,789, Provisional patent application No. 61/835,466, Provisional patent application 61/914,854, PCT/US2014/010466, US Patent Application 20150189439.
The home theater and audio system which for this application is presented, optionally replaces any type of music and home theater audio device up to nine loudspeakers and two subwoofers divided by ten channels. This system simplifies in one main ceiling unit and three peripheral devices any kind of device of this range and also allows the user to install, use and distribute a complicated system of this type in a very simple way and to change the loudspeaker layout just by rotating the main unit.
Details of the pieces and characteristics of the device are shown and described in detail in the provided drawings and description.